<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I Want by Liza1031</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519602">All I Want</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031'>Liza1031</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harringrove One-Shots [53]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mpreg Billy, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnancy, homebirth, labor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:15:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy struggles with his home birth.</p><p>One-shot based on the song All I Want from the band Kodaline.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove &amp; Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harringrove One-Shots [53]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I Want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>∞7:30am∞</b>
</p><p>For Billy and Steve, these last few days have been spent getting ready to welcome their baby girl.</p><p>Their little girl, whom they have chosen to birth at home. Billy didn’t want to be in a hospital surrounded by many people and diseases. He felt a lot more comfortable in his own home with people he knows and are comfortable with like his midwife, his doula, his husband, and his sister. As long as he has his support system with him, everything should run smoothly like he hopes.</p><p>Around 4:30 this morning, Billy started to show signs of early labor. He’s been in a good mood for the most part, mostly trying to stay as positive as he can because this was his first time for everything so it was all a new experience for him.</p><p>His midwife, Bonnie, had arrived some time in the late hours of the morning along with his doula. The only person who wasn’t there yet was his sister, Max, but she was on her way and Steve was somewhere in the house doing god knows what. Billy was in the living room, watching tv while he labored because his contractions weren’t all that bad at the moment.</p><p>A car door being shut could be heard from outside and Billy knew Max had finally arrived. She knocked and Steve went to go answer, welcoming her inside.</p><p>"Hi Billy. How do you feel?" She asks and gives him a gentle hug.</p><p>"I feel alright. Contractions aren't too painful right now so I'm just doing whatever."</p><p>"Yeah. that's good." She smiles and sits beside him on the couch once she goes back to deposit her jacket and shoes by the front door. "I can't believe you're having a baby."</p><p>"I know, it's crazy right?" Billy smiles and rubs his hand around his belly.</p><p>"I mean I guess. I'm just excited for you guys because I know you've been wanting this practically your whole life. But to get to be here with you is even better." She tells him.</p><p>“Well I’m glad you’re here and can share this with us. It means so much to me that you’re here.” He says and her cheeks blush a light shade of pink.</p><p>“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” She claims.</p><p>
  <b>∞1:35pm∞</b>
</p><p>Active labor was kicking in and the pain was getting a bit worse the more Billy contracted. Bonnie checked him about forty five minutes ago and he was only dilated to three centimeters so he still has a while to go. </p><p>Billy was doing okay though. He was breathing through each contraction and just trying to keep a steady and open mind. He doesn't want to think the worst so being in a positive environment is what he needs right now.</p><p>He changed out of his other clothes and got into something a bit more comfortable. He had all the fans going, rotating around to cool off the room and mostly himself since it was so fucking hot in Hawkins. Of course his daughter just had to put him through labor on the hottest day in Summer.</p><p>Max and his doula, Jules, busied themselves by picking up things around the house just so there wasn’t as much clutter and getting a birthing area ready so once Billy was ready he’d be able to be in a calm environment when he welcomes his baby.</p><p>Steve was dozing off on the couch so Billy let him sleep a bit before the real action started to happen.</p><p>It was just him and Bonnie, sitting together on the couch, just talking about their lives and such. Billy had a great relationship with his midwife, one he knew he would never get with someone at the hospital. Bonnie was so down to Earth and was so mellow and kind, she and Billy were just on the level with each other where they both felt comfortable with each other.</p><p>He was truly grateful to have such a strong-willed person help him welcome his baby into his life.</p><p>
  <b>∞4:27pm∞</b>
</p><p>Billy was sitting on a birthing ball, bouncing lightly trying to get this little girl to drop and come faster. He was at six centimeters, but with the pressure of her head slowly easing its way into the canal, he felt he was more so at an eight.</p><p>Max stood behind him, running her fingers through his hair, her nails grazing across his scalp gently while Steve was rubbing his legs. Billy’s labor was becoming harder and more difficult so by them doing this, it was very helpful and calming.</p><p>"How do you feel baby?" Steve asks and digs the palms of his hands into Billy’s legs, massaging them.</p><p>"Like I'm in lots of pain." Billy groans.</p><p>"Wanna try to stand up and maybe walk around for a bit to see if that helps?" He suggests.</p><p>"Sure." Billy exhales another spent breath and holds out his hands to his husband.</p><p>Steve used all his weight to lift his husband from the ball, and lead him to their front door so they can go on a short walk.</p><p>The two of them ventured outside and took a stroll around the block, not wanting to go too far just in case Billy was close to pushing. While they were outside, it had cooled down a bit, still a bit warm, but was comfortable for Billy to enjoy the fresh air before heading back inside.</p><p>They walked all the way around the block twice, stopping a few times due to strong contractions but made it back to the house about forty minutes later.</p><p>
  <b>∞9:13pm∞</b>
</p><p>Billy had begun to vocalize his pain as his contractions grew worse and more difficult to cope with. He was tired but was still trying his hardest to stay focused and work towards meeting his baby.</p><p>He had now transitioned into their tub in the master bathroom and was laboring there for a while until Bonnie had told him he could start pushing if he wanted to. He was fully dilated but since the baby didn’t seem to be in distress, she let him do it at his own pace.</p><p>Jules and Max were standing next to the tub while Steve was sitting next to them holding Billy’s head in his hands and tangling his fingers in his damp curls. Bonnie was kneeling beside the tub, her hands folded together while she let Billy take control. </p><p>He let his legs fall open under the water so she could see if there was anything unusual going on but for the most part, everything was as it should be.</p><p>Bonnie had noticed that Billy was getting in his head, growing frustrated and extremely anxious about all of this, so she took the opportunity to give him some guidance. "I want you to relax listen to your body, Billy. It knows what it’s doing so if you feel like you have to push, push. Let your body do what it’s telling you okay?”</p><p>"Okay." He whimpers with a slight nod and tilts his head back against the edge of the tub, inhaling and exhaling waiting for his contraction to peak so he can push. </p><p>“Do you want me to count it out of you no?”</p><p>“Please? I th-think it’ll help.” </p><p>“Of course. Remember just take your time okay, baby girl is in no rush.” </p><p>The pain began to spread inside him so he inhaled some air and pushed down, curling his body forward, dipping further into the water. </p><p>Billy pushes for ten seconds then lets it go with a slow exhale before going again.</p><p>"Five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Good, Billy. That’s it. You’re doing it. Push.” Bonnie watched as best as he could through the rippling water in the tub but provided encouraging words to Billy. “Yes Billy, push just like that. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.” </p><p>Billy lets go of his breath and lays back against the wall of the tub, taking a small break. </p><p>“You’re doing great, Billy. Next contraction, I was you to push just like you’ve been. Those were good pushes so hopefully they’re enough to get that baby girl out.” Bonnie says, smiling over at him.</p><p>Billy doesn’t respond and just sticks to his breathing. When the contraction came, he braced him and lifted his back from the wall of the tub, pushing down again. </p><p>“Yes Billy. Push this baby girl out. Six, seven, eight, nine, ten, Again, Billy. Deep breath, and push. Yes that’s it. Keep going Billy. Seven, eight, nine, ten. Good job.”</p><p>Billy lets go of his breath again then sits back feeling the water splash around from his movement.</p><p>“Can you feel her moving down at all?” Bonnie asks. </p><p>“No.” Billy groans and brings his hand to rest on his swollen belly/</p><p>"Okay. Let's wait a little bit then you can try pushing again."</p><p>Fifteen minutes later, Billy was pushing and his body was straining, turning bright red from the intensity of it all.</p><p>"Push, push, push! Keep going!" Billy was struggling from pushing over and over again and nothing was happening. “Big push Billy. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.” </p><p>Billy slumps back and closes his legs, not wanting to continue. </p><p>"Okay she's not moving as much I’d like her to be. So what we can try now is get you on the bed and have Steve and Jules pull your legs back so you're opened up a bit wider and it gives her some room to move through."</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>
  <b>∞10:04pm∞</b>
</p><p>After moving to the bed, things still weren't moving quickly. Billy pushed for another twenty minutes and took another break.</p><p>"Want to try again?" Bonnie asks. She was sitting in between his open legs, still hands off, letting Billy have his control. </p><p>Billy didn’t answer at first, but had moved back into position, gripping behind his thighs as they were being pulled back by his husband and doula and bore down.</p><p>“One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.Again. Push, Billy. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight-” </p><p>Billy stops pushing, hissing through gritted teeth and his legs are placed back down to relax on the bed.</p><p>"She's sitting right there Billy, I can literally see that she has curly hair. She’s just taking her sweet time.” Bonnie tells him while eyeing his swollen entrance. “I can try to get her to come but I don't want to go against anything.”</p><p>"Just do what you have to. I don't care anymore, I just want her out." Billy was getting very overwhelmed and aggravated that his baby still wasn’t here and he was doing everything in his power to get her out. </p><p>"You're doing so well baby. Just stay focused." Steve soothed brushing his soft hand against his husband’s cheek. He and Jules were both holding Billy’s legs while Max sat next to him on the bed and held one of his hands while he was resting. </p><p>"Alright, we're going to try something. Do you have an extra sheet?" Bonnie asks, looking around the room for any sign of one.</p><p>"Uh yeah, it's in the linen closet." Steve tells her.</p><p>"Would you please go get it for me?" She asks him.</p><p>"Of course." Steve gets off the bed and goes to the other side of the room, coming back with a folded white sheet in his hand.</p><p>"Perfect!” She takes it and unfolds it, bunching it up so that it was like a makeshift rope. “Okay, so what we're going to do is twist it a little bit and each take an end. This is almost like a tug of war. You, Billy, are going to take the other end and pull it towards you while pushing down and I'm going to pull this side towards me."</p><p>"Is this going to work?" Billy asks, gripping onto the sheet. </p><p>"It usually does, if not I'll have to do an episiotomy so that her head can come through. I know you don’t want any intervention but I don’t want to risk anything else happening if I can help it."</p><p>Billy didn't want her to cut him but she had to do what she had to do, if it comes down to it.</p><p>"Ready?” She asks, having the other end in her hands. “Remember to pull and push."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"On my count okay? One, two, three push!" </p><p>Billy pulled the sheet towards him with such force and pushed down at the same time, feeling the baby’s head moving more than it had done before.</p><p>"Good, she's coming Billy! Push again!" He took in another deep breath and went for it.</p><p>After four rounds of pushing and pulling, her head was finally peeking out. They got rid of the sheet and Billy was left gripping behind his thighs while Bonnie now had her hands stretching his entrance as the baby’s head was very close to crowning.</p><p>"Her head is coming Billy, push again! Right into your bottom. C’mon lets get this baby girl out!"</p><p>"Steve...H-help me." Billy chokes out a sob and feels Steve squeeze his shoulder.</p><p>"I'm here baby. I'm here."</p><p>"Get those legs back please. Billy, push down as hard as you can. You’re doing it!" Bonnie continued to stretch the swollen skin at his entrance and helped the baby girl’s head to push through with little complication. “Her head is close to crowning, Billy. When it reaches that point it’s going to burn so I want you to breathe her head out or else you’ll tear.” </p><p>Billy ignored her and pushed while he still can and Steve had peered down, watching in awe as his baby girl’s head was emerging into the world, a head full of dark, mottled curls. "I see her baby. Oh Billy I see her! Push!” Steve was getting a bit too excited and remained a constant support for his husband.</p><p>“Ooh burning...it’s burning.” Billy screams and resists from pushing.</p><p>“Okay, now I want you to breathe and ease her head out Billy. You’re doing so good hun and I know you’re gonna want to push but trust me, her head is big and you’ll tear if you rush her out. Breathe against the pain and focus on the stretching for her to come out.” Bonnie had grabbed a cloth from beside her and pressed it under Billy’s bum to catch any excess fluids that may come out as the baby’s born. </p><p>Billy started to breathe and Bonnie was nodding, watching and assisting the baby’s head out. Billy’s face had scrunched in absolute distaste feeling the baby’s ears, nose, lips, and chin push through his entrance until her whole head was fully born. As Bonnie had predicted, a bout of fluids had gushed out between the crevices of the baby’s head, trickling down onto the cloth under Billy.</p><p>"Her head is out Billy. You're doing fantastic." Bonnie was smiling at how well Billy was doing and wiped the baby’s face, ridding her of the blood and fluids she had come out with. “Let her shoulders rotate then we’ll get back to pushing and hopefully be able to meet his baby girl.”</p><p>Another contraction tore through Billy’s body, causing him to tense and arch his back off the bed, hands flexing his bent knees, resisting the strong urge to push.</p><p>"Let her shoulders come on their own just breathe for me Billy." Billy nods and does exactly as she said. Steve and Jules were both rubbing his legs and Max had tied his sweaty hair back out of his face. Billy began to silently cry to myself because it was just starting to hit him that <em> his </em> baby was gonna be here in a matter of minutes and was very overwhelmed by all of this emotion and joy. "She's turning on her own, Billy. Just keep breathing." </p><p>Billy sniffles and Steve bends down to wipe his tears. "You're doing amazing Billy. Our little girl is almost here." Steve tells him and </p><p>"Okay, give me a big push Billy and she’ll be out." </p><p>Billy pushes, emitting a deep grunt as he did so. Steve held him up as he continued to push against the pain and pressure near his entrance. "Look at your little girl Billy! She's coming!" His eyes flew open and he saw her. She was halfway out and almost here. "Another big push and she’ll be out"</p><p>Billy gave one final push and harshly exhaled with a small gasp feeling an immense weight leave his body.</p><p>"She's out Billy. Here she is.” Bonnie carries the tiny babe up to his chest and he watches as she lets out a watery cough then a hearty cry, coming to life right before their eyes. </p><p>Billy held the back of his hand to his mouth and just cried, in complete shock that she was actually here.</p><p>Steve bends down beside his husband, smiling with tears in his eyes. "You did it.” He whispers and pets Billy’s hair. “I love you so much.” </p><p>Billy felt Steve press his lips against his forehead, leaving his hand lingering above his head. Billy shut his eyes and tears had rolled down his cheeks as he was absorbing the moment. He took a shaky breath and was able to grasp the fact that he had just given birth to his child.</p><p>Max followed Steve’s motion of kissing his forehead and congratulating him, crying as well over the birth of her new niece.</p><p>Billy was so relieved to finally have his little girl here after waiting so long and was just so happy that he finally had a baby after years of waiting, she was finally here. </p><p>He brought his hand up to her slimy back and rubbed it, shushing her as she shrieked from the coldness around her. “It’s okay baby girl, I gotcha. Momma’s gotcha sweet girl, always.” He presses his lips to the crown of her head and inhales her baby scent while giving her a gentle kiss. “I love you so much.” He whimpers and smiled once she had settled and opened her eyes to look at him. That right there, was one moment he’d never forget.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>